


perfect boys with their perfect lives

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [34]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Oblivious James Wilson, Pre-Relationship, Wilson sweetie have you ever wondered why all your marriages and flings with women never work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: The nurse that Wilson's flirting with realizes how Wilson feels before Wilson does.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: OTP Drabble Project [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	perfect boys with their perfect lives

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Another absolute favorite ship of mine. Alternate title: "People Are Already Talking."
> 
> Title is from "Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes" by Fall Out Boy, which happens to be my favorite song in the entire world. When I saw it on a Hilson playlist and realized how well it fits them.... best day of my life.

"I don't understand," says Clara, taking a delicate bite of her sandwich. "Why do you spend time with such a horrible person?"

Wilson's laugh has a nervous edge to it. Clara's young and pretty, and he doesn't really want to spend his lunch break talking about the cranky, disheveled Vicodin addict who’s somehow his best friend in the world.

"There's nobody quite like House," he says diplomatically. "He's awful, but he’s brilliant. A genius, but don't  _ ever  _ let him hear I told you that."

"Never mind," says Clara, looking at him with a strange expression. "I think I get it."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
